


Party Central

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [8]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well it's for your birthday...such a happy after-taste. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Central

Parties,  
swirls of glamor,  
leaving behind  
such a happy after-taste.


End file.
